


What started out as friendship

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as friendship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What started out as friendship

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet from Elizabeth's point of view written for the icon meme at my LJ. (written in 2007)

"You do realise I can get us in to all sorts of trouble, right?"

She just nodded in answer. She actually knew about that since they first met in Antarctica. But she needed him in the expedition and she didn't care what happened before. What only mattered was now.

They had already had their first argument though. It happened just a few hours after they arrived in Atlantis. She knew that they would butt heads from time to time, and now that he was the military leader, she knew that it would happen more often than never. And she wouldn't be surprised; they were both strong-headed and had different opinions. But she knew that with time, their arguments would lessen, they would learn to trust each other.

How she knew that, she didn't know. It was her instinct that was telling her that and she was inclined to believe it.

They needed to understand each other if they wanted to work together and she thought she might already know about one side of John Sheppard: he would do anything for his men and she was sure that if it was needed he could sacrifice his own life for one of them. If she understood and respected that in a way, she would have to make him realise that he was the military commander of Atlantis and that he couldn't risk his life every time he felt the need too. They needed him here alive, not dead because he wanted to prove something to himself or anybody else.

She didn't know why, but deep down inside her, she was pretty sure that they would become close. Their job was demanding that after all. It needed them to work together in close quarters on a daily basis. But there was also the fact that they were cut off from their homeworld, from the ones they loved; that alone would bring the whole expedition team closer than they would have in other circumstances. They would become friends, she was sure of that because somewhere she knew they were alike; they both wanted the best for the expedition.

He might be military but there was a side of him who didn't react like one. He seemed to have a playful side, a side that would probably help them to work together. Maybe he could even help her accept the military side of things, and maybe that side of him would help her make him understand that not all the situations had to be sorted out with the use of weapons and violence. Yes, she was sure they would do some great work together.

She still remembered those first few days as clearly as it was yesterday. What started out at friendship at first had evolved into something more, something else throughout the years. And that night, wrapped in his arms, standing on what they have grown to call their balcony, watching the stars that have become so familiar the last few years, she knew that there were things she couldn't have done by herself. And she was sure he could say the same; they complemented each other.

Sure, things were difficult at first, there were some tensions, but she wouldn't have it other way. He was her friend, her lover, her soul mate maybe some could say, but more than that, he was the one she could count on in difficult times.

And that, she wouldn't change it for anything.

 

Fini.


End file.
